camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BellatrixTheMagicalPotato
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Rowena1.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 09:44, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Heya, IM BEATRICE NARUSE--Beatrice Naruse (talk) 10:51, May 13, 2015 (UTC) AND UHH WOW, THATS A COINCIDENCE AND ARE TOU NEW. other stuff I noticed Thanks for changing the monster! Now, how did the mom scare away the monster? Is she a demigod? Did she have weapons? Also, where does your char get the weapons? I'm assuming camp, but I thought I'd ask :) Anyways, those would be good stuff to add Image Hi Dashie im Music and i come to you because you overwrote one of my images that i was using on my char page...... Ariana Valentine<----- On that page there you can see what i mean. If whenever you upload a picture and another pic on the wiki has the same name never and i mean never choose the option that says "Overwrite the other image with your Image." because then this happens and now i gotta go find my image i had and reupload it. Yooo Dash Hey there! I haven't seen you around in a bit.I hope all is well? I was gonna say, I posted :3 Ik its been a while, im so so so so so so sorry for not posting earlier. Also, a thing on your wb. you know how you put three ~ when you put the word bubble template in? Imma suggest putting 5, that way it only gives a time. you already have a link to your user page at the bottom :) thats about it, Hope to see you soon! A series of misadventures wrapped in fur Not sure I'm not sure, but I'll ask! Also, don't forgot the header m8 :) basically, its just Header Title thats about it! Hope to see you soon Dash :) Asked Yes, you can switch a claim for another one. just change the title of the claim, and put it in the unclaimed category Hola Dash Sooo you are a level two, sorry it took a bit to put the template up. You become a level three on the sixth. jus thought I'd let you know :) Hello would you like to RP? I noticed you put a RP on my character Terrence Smith but I did not reply because frankly its been awhile since anyone has posted there however if you would like to RP I would be open to it Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a Level Five user, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:YorkieWolf, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Quest? Hey, just wondering if you would like to have any of your demigods join me on a quest? Thanks! :) BRUH WUT Inactivity Hello there. Would you happen to need our officially inactive status? You've gone past 3 weeks with no activity now. If, by the 15th of September, no edits have been made, the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your character. Thank you. Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Since you are marked as ‘Officially Inactive’, you’re given six months leeway before your characters are archived. However, that time is expiring by 7/14. If you haven’t made any edits by then, I would have to archive your characters. Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.